


As the Sparrow (Art)

by dosymedia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosymedia/pseuds/dosymedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork completed for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1035865">As the Sparrow</a> as part of <a href="http://deancasbigbang.livejournal.com/">Dean/Cas big bang</a> on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Sparrow (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As The Sparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035865) by [hubrisandwax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubrisandwax/pseuds/hubrisandwax). 



 

  


“I was as hollow and empty as the spaces between stars.” - Raymond Chandler, _The Long Goodbye_

  


“I didn’t kill her, though,” Cas says quietly in to the dark room, and it almost sounds like an aborted prayer. “I’m sorry. I’m not even sure why I came here; I know it’s entirely inappropriate. I suppose I just... currently have few people I can rely on.”


End file.
